


Under My Umbrella

by poisontaster



Series: Dying of the Lightverse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They've stopped dying.  They're starting to figure out how to live. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Umbrella

"What are you doing?" Dean has Jake slung over his shoulder, the six year old pummeling Dean's back with intense fierceness while giggling just as hard.

Sam flips the memo over into the pile of already finished pages and picks up a new one. The subject line reads **NEW SECURITY BADGES, LEVEL A6 AND ABOVE**. Sam leans back a little more in the squeaking chair and looks up at his brother and nephew. "Reading."

Dean makes a face at him, spins Jake around like a pinwheel and sets him on his feet. "Go find your sister and make her life miserable for a while, eh, sport?"

"Okay!" Jake tears off down the tunnel making airplane arms and shouting, "Miriaaaaaaaa!"

Dean settles on the edge of the desk—far more considerately than Sam would've imagined was even possible—avoiding the stacks of paper. The fluorescent bulbs are still unbroken at this end of the facility (the reason Sam chose it) and he takes the opportunity to look at Dean in good lighting.

Dean looks tired, of course. They all do. And the spiderweb of gray at his right temple has thickened and his sun-lines have cut deeper into the skin. This is the price of constant vigilance. At the same time, the weeks of relative safety has eased some of the lurking despair that Sam feared would finish Dean off as surely as any of the damn zombies. He looks…good. Better. Good enough that Sam contemplates wrapping his legs around Dean's waist and getting fucked until they break the chair.

"Anything good?" The half-smile on Dean's face says he's got an idea what Sam's thinking, maybe he's thinking the same thing. Dean stretches out his leg, nudges Sam's leg a little wider with his knee.

Sam shrugs. "I don't know. A lot of it's crap. Everyday office memos and stupid office politics. The rest of it's in code."

"Code?"

"Well, not code. But you know how every office has its own office-speak."

"No."

Sam sighs and rolls his eyes. Of course Dean doesn't know. "Okay, well, take my word for it. It's like…every job has it's own language of acronyms and…" Dean is frowning at him and Sam's quickly losing the mood. He tries to think of a way to explain it that Dean will understand. "Okay, so you know _Office Space_ , right?"

"Yeah." Dean sounds suspicious.

"Right, okay. So most of this is like…TPS reports." Dean's face clears and Sam hooks his ankle around Dean's calf, coaxing him closer.

Dean glances reflexively down the tunnel. Sam cranes over his shoulder quickly to do the same. When he looks back, Dean's edged closer, standing between Sam's knees. Sam spreads them wider. "I'm still trying to crack the code. This is definitely a satellite node of the Raccoon City facility, though."

Dean gets very still. "Not the bioresearch, though?"

"No." Sam understands the edgy roughness of Dean's voice and the way his eyebrows flatten over his eyes. He straightens and puts a hand on Dean's knee. "Dean, _no._ If anything it seems like it this was a storage and data back-up facility. No bioresearch. No virus."

"Sam, if you think it's the least bit dangerous…"

"It's a hell of a lot less dangerous than what's outside, Dean. We might be hiding in the arms of the enemy but we're safer here than anywhere else. I won't let anything happen to our kids."

Dean nods stiffly, his mouth still tense. "I know that." His fingers brush over Sam's wrist, double-edged reassurance. "I do." Dean breathes out and the line of his shoulders relax. "I know."

Sam looks up into his brother's face. "They're my kids too, Dean."

"I know." Only a whisper this time. Dean takes another furtive look down the tunnel before he settles on Sam's legs, solid despite all the weight he's lost. They're both down to whipcord over bone but there's no fragility to Dean as Sam rides his hands up Dean's strong thighs to frame his brother's stiffening cock between his fingers. For all that Sam's been steering these last months, Dean is his anchor, their family the thing that keeps them both moving forward. When Dean bends to kiss him, Sam reaches up and thumbs Dean's carotid, letting it beat against the ball.

For a while, they just sit like that, breathing each other's air, Dean's palm flat over Sam's heart, Sam's fingers clinging to Dean's pulse. Sam's hard, but it's the kind of thing that can wait a while. There's always an urgency to sex but it's no longer as desperate as it was. They've stopped dying.

They're starting to figure out how to live.

Finally, Dean pulls back, vaguely shame-faced. "I've got to go."

Sam nods. "Too much longer and Miria'll strangle Jake."

"Yeah." Dean doesn't move right away, looking at Sam uncertainly. "You gonna be all right?"

Sam nods. "Yeah. I'll come back soon, I just want to try and get through some more of this. See if I can make any sense out of…any of it." Sam looks at the untidy spills of paper, foot-trampled, water-marked and generally abused. He rakes a hand through his hair.

"Okay." Dean scratches the back of his neck. "I'll go corral the kids and check in on you later."

"You don't have to. I'll be fine, Dean."

Dean smirks. "I'll check you later."

Sam smiles back. "Yeah, whatever. Okay."


End file.
